


Morning Coffee

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [5]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike brings Connie coffee to find out what she thinks about Roger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> RP based. Still ecaracap's fault.

Connie frowns when she gets exits her building to go to work and finds Mike waiting for her with two cups of coffee. “I hate you,” she says by greeting.

“Most people say good morning, thanks for the coffee,” Mike says handing her one of the cups.

“But we’re not most people, which means I know you just want extra time to tease me about Roger.”

Mike holds up his free hand in surrender. “You got me. But you are the one that offered up that he’s a good kisser.”

"Just shut up," Connie mutters taking a sip of her coffee as they walk to the subway.

Mike smirks. "Connie's got a crush," he sing-songs.

"What are you, twelve?" she asks looking at him incredulously. "And it's not a crush."

"Of course it's not," he says knowingly, not believing her for a second. "You invited him over for sleepovers because you hate him."

"I offered to let him stay with me so that you can get laid without making things weird," Connie shoots back. "Besides it's not like we can have the interesting kind of sleepover."

"He has HIV, not the plague," Mike says simply, as they walk down the steps to the subway.

"I practically made out with him after Benny so crassy revealed that," Connie says, shooting Mike a look. "But you didn't see Roger after Benny left. He's definitely used to judging assholes."

"That's because most people are," Mike stays bitterly.

"Your ex?"

Mike nods. "It was the 80s, so it was really bad at the end. Things have come a long way, but not far enough."

"Roger being positive doesn't bother me, but I got the impression he uses it as an excuse to keep from getting too close to people."

Mike smirks at her as the train pulls into the station. "So you do like him," he says, as they squeeze onto the car.

Connie glares at him. "Not that I think it matters, but yeah I do."

"Why wouldn't it matter? You weren't the only one blushing afterwards."

"Benny essentially said that I was way out of Roger's league and I think he might actually believe that."

Mike shakes his head. "Some people just create a whole new level of douchebag." The subway arrives at their station and most of the car streams off now that they're downtown. "It's not my place to repeat them, but based on things Mark said, you're probably right about Roger using his diagnosis to keep people at arm's length."

Connie sighs. "And that's my problem. How am I supposed to get past that?"

"Sooner or later, he's going to end up at your place. And when he does, sit him down and make him talk."


End file.
